


Prompts & Shorts

by Bongolicious



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, F/F, Internalized Homophobia, Prompt Fic, Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-05-05 07:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14612430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bongolicious/pseuds/Bongolicious
Summary: I'm going to start collecting any prompts and Shorts I do of any variety related to Overwatch here. I want to keep writing, practice makes perfect. <3Everything will be tagged.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "kisses meant to distract the other person from whatever they were intently doing."
> 
> Prompt from the Moicy Discord.

Moira's breaths are slow and shallow, eyes are wide and unfocused. Sweat glazes her hands making it hard not to shove them into her pockets. She wasn't scared or in danger but her flight of fight response clicked into gear even though she had no desire to ever act on it. Her heart hammered in her chest causing her ears and throat to throb. Her face burned. She could feel the burn of tears being held back by pure will.

Her black suit was too tight and the collar pushed down as if it was making sure she still had a pulse. The room was deathly quiet and was occupied by a large crowd there for the same reason she was. Familiar faces some she had only barely recognised. Too absorbed in her thoughts Moira couldn't make out what anyone was saying. The lighting was grim, as a storm had rolled in that morning washing the world in dark shades. 

Moira fidgeted as the service began. Too traditional but it's what she, Angela wanted. She never fought what Angela desired, always happy to be of service and go along with any of her risky ventures. Always brave, too brave.

Angela had finally pushed too hard, too long, and finally she was here clad in white with a serene peaceful face. Moira nearly broke when she saw her angelic presence ringed with flowers and still golden curls. She was an angel and always will be.

Unable to do much more than stand still and hold her face up with as much dignity as she could, Moira faced her emotions head on. She thought back to the happy days in her lab working together, fighting together, loving together. She almost cracked a smile when the gravity of the day caused it to crash back down. Her heart seized again as the priest rattled on something about faith and God's love. Her hands shook slightly as she held them together in front of her. 

She could feel eyes starting to stare at her. What was she doing? What was she supposed to do? She thought desperately as her eyes went wide and her vision completely blurred. Moira was frozen as she stared wide at the peaceful angel in front of her. Her usual sharp mind completely numbed and lost.

Moira felt her world slowly spin back into focus. Soft warm lips pushed against her own. The room quickly snapped back into focus as a the warm lips pulled away and smiled at her. The room echoed with a joyous chuckle. 

"Oh." She felt her whole body lighten as a smile finally graced her warm face "I do."


	2. Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a long time ago to help me deal with my own anxiety. It might be a tad upsetting to certain people with anxiety, but I wrote this to help me walk through my own and maybe it'll help someone else too.
> 
> Anyway, poor Moira she's a mess and it's her first day at Overwatch.
> 
> Italic text is Moiras inner anxiety' voice, FYI. Sorry if that's unclear. 
> 
> D-Slur and inner homphobic words and themes used.

Moira was anxious, she was always anxious.   
  
Thoughts raced her mind like they always do. Self doubt and self loathing making it hard to focus. Voices, a mix of her own, her classmates, teachers, bullies, and disembodied memories of past encounters.   
  
" _You're not good enough."_   
_"They don't need you."_   
_"What is wrong with you."_   
_"You exaggerated your application."_   
_"Nobody will like you."_   
_"You'd be better off dead."_   
_"You don't deserve this position."_   
_"You are an ugly waste of oxygen."_   
_"Rat faced dyke."_   
_"Can't you do anything right?"_   
_"Excuse me, Sir?"_   
_"Overwatch is not where you belong."_   
  
Moira swallowed hard trying to let it all wash over her, it was her first day at her new position and maybe if she could just keep her cool and make it through today the next day would be easier, and so on. Her plan was to keep quiet and try to smile just enough to seem friendly but not so much that she would seem too happy, eager, or worse flirty.   
  
_"You'll fail at that too."_   
  
Moira swallowed hard as she gave up and took a Xanax. She pinched her brow and took a deep breath and stepped out of her car. She was angry at herself for having to resort to pills but a panic attack is no way to start her first day as Overwatch's newest geneticists.   
  
_"You're an imposter."_   
  
Moira shook her head and stood tall, pulled her satchel on, straightened her tie and took her first step towards a fresh start.   
  
Unfortunately Moira wasn't looking and promptly stepped into a small pothole and tripped landing on her hands and knees, her ankle twisting painfully.   
  
"Fuck!" Moira twisted around and pulled her foot out of the hole.   
  
"Such a joke!"   
  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Pulling off her shoe she could already see the swelling. After putting her shoe back on Moira attempted to stand. Wincing, she steadied herself and started limping towards the entrance, at this rate she was going to be late. She held back her frustrated tears.

_“Typical, clumsy and stupid.”_   
  
"At least no one saw that." Moira muttered, trying to regain her composure.   
  
"I wouldn't say that." A low calm voice floated from behind. Moira went rigid her face flushing with embarrassment.   
  
"Are you alright?" The voice said with genuine concern.   
  
Moira turned around ready to chew out whoever it was when she felt the blood drain from her face.   
  
"Oh-ah, Captain Amari." Moira recognized her immediately, she was just as gorgeous in person as she was on the news. Moira swallowed her thoughts. "I am fine, thank you." Moira averted her eyes hoping she wasn't blushing, quickly tucking her red scratched up hands behind her back.   
  
"You must be our new scientist, O'Deorian correct?" Ana looked up and down the tall woman before her.   
  
Moira kept her eyes averted. "Yes, that would be me. I'll just be going then big first day, heh." Moira winced at her own tone of voice, it didn't sound like herself at all.   
  
Captain Amari crossed her arms and smirked. "Go on then."   
  
Moira frowned as she spun around swinging her leg out to take a step, limping hard. She tried to hold in her wince but failed.   
  
"Just as I thought." Ana walked up next to Moira offering an elbow for support. "Let's get you checked in and to the infirmary. The labs are just next door so you'll be heading in the right direction anyway.”   
  
Moira nodded feeling her face heat up from the overwhelming feeling of inadequacy. Captain Ana Amari, world renowned sniper and hero having to help the pathetic wretch that was Moira O'Dumbass. She grabbed Ana's elbow for support reluctantly. Her stomach feel like a lead weight in her gut. Moira focused on the pain in her ankle in order to not think of the shame she felt. Limping as dignified as possible the two women walked through the front doors of the base.   
  
The lobby was small but held cases of awards and accommodations, photographs and news clips the general mix of media. Moira knew it all, she had been following Overwatch through the war as had most who wanted to see it end. Moira for a moment forgot her embarrassment as Ana lead her to a terminal.   
  
"Athena, please activate Dr. Moira O'Deorian's security clearance  & print out her ID badge." Ana asked the AI.   
  
"Good Morning Captain, I will process your request."   
  
Moira shot her head to the terminal, Athena is a one of a kind, state of the art AI, and knowing she's be working with the AI set her heart skipping in excitement. The conversations she could have, so much easily accessed data at her fingertips.   
  
_"Athena won't like you, why would it."_   
  
Moira winced at her own thought. Ana pushed Moira in front of the monitor. Her torso reflecting in the screen. "You'll have to bend down we need your picture for the ID."   


_“Tall too tall, too much, too much everything.”_

  
"Oh, right." Moira bent over until until the screen mirrored her face. The last thing she wanted to see at this moment was her own face. Her cheeks were clearly flushed and her eyes were red on the edges from forced down tears making her look tired. She sighed and calmed herself for the picture.   
  
_"You are a freak, imagine what Amari must think of you."_   
  
A small printer in the terminal popped out a card. The Overwatch logo gleaned on the back. Ana pulled it from the slot and handed it to Moira. "Now Athena will recognize your face  & voice but the card is a good fail safe just in case. Welcome to Overwatch." Ana clapped Moira on her arm and handed her the badge.   
  
Even with the sting of doubt still in her mind having that ID card meant she did belong here and she was wanted here. She was good enough and she would make the world a better place. A genuine smile creased her face. "Thank you Captain." Moira pinned the badge to the lapel of her suit coat.   
  
"Alright let's get you to the med bay." Ana held out her elbow again giving Moira a warm smile. Moira turned her eyes down again accepting the assistance. With that the two Overwatch agents made their way deeper into the base.   
  
Ana broke the awkward silence. "So, Moira, can I call you Moira?"   
  
Moira nodded 'yes' at the captain as she thought to herself 'please call me doctor'.   
  
_"Weak"_   
  
"Great, Moira, I heard about your success with genetic experiments. I was wondering what exactly those are about?" Ana keep in step with the limping Moira gracefully holding her steady.   
  
"Um, yes well. It's complicated, but essentially I'm focused on preventing and curing certain genetic diseases, as well as improvements to the super soldier programs." Moira rattled off quickly, she felt as if she was rambling.   
  
_"She isn't impressed"_   
  
"I see, very impressive!” Ana stopped. "Here we are, Dr. Ziegler will patch you up. I'll be in the training area if you need anymore assistance, just ask Athena for directions."   
  
"Thank you, Captain." Ana gave Moira one last pat to her arm and headed back down the hallway.

Moira stood staring at the door her foot had stopped hurting enough for her to limp in unattended, feeling a bit like a lost puppy Moira walked through the automatic door. Her mind wondering where she had heard that name before.  
  
A sudden chime went out as Athena announced Moira of her entry to the infirmary "Dr. Ziegler, Dr. O'Deorian is in the front lobby."   
  
"Thank you Athena" Moira heard a softly accented voice chime in from a nearby office "Take a seat and I'll be there in a few minutes." The same voice said with a slight tune.   
  
Moira sat on one of the exam chairs, finally taking the pressure off of her ankle. The embarrassment starting to fade, the pill finally numbing her anxiety. Moira breathed out calmly, grateful for a moment to collect herself. She closed her eyes and settled in, the Xanax making her drowsy enough to nod off.   
  
"Doctor O'Deorian?" Moira felt a tap on her knee that startled her awake.   
  
"AH!" Moira barked out in surprise. Her heart jumping into her throat.   
  
"Doctor?" Two hands gently held Moira shoulders. "It's alright." She heard in a soft voice.   
  
Moira's embarrassment was reignited by the feeling of being patronized. She was going to yell every obscenity known to her, but swallowed it down with a harsh gulp. This was supposed to be a fresh start, no more swearing out co-workers at the drop of a hat.

Moira's vision cleared and saw the figure before her she could almost hear the 'click' as her brain pieces everything together. Doctor Angela Ziegler, Overwatch's Mercy, their prodigy doctor. Moira had been ending her undergraduate when she'd first heard of her, starting college in her teen years. Her list of accomplishments rolled in her mind like the credits of a movie. And in person she was drop dead gorgeous.  
  
_"She's better than you in every way possible."_   
_"She's going to hate you, such a loser."_   
_"Tell her she's pretty."_   
_"She knows, and you'd just creep her out saying it."_   
  
"Ankle." Was what eventually came out of her mouth. Like a sneeze.   
  
_"Stupid stupid stupid."_   
  
"Oh, I see." Dr. Ziegler let go of Moira's shoulders and stood back noting that on her clipboard. “Sit back and take your shoe off please."   
  
Moira did just that without saying a word. The paper of the exam chairs crinkling as she pulled her new oxfords off setting it aside. Her argyle socks poked through, Moira always liked them.   
  
_"Nerd."_   
  
Dr. Ziegler sat and rolled her chair over and gently grabbed Moira's ankle and began squeezing feeling for swelling. "Any pain?"   
  
It hurt, but Moira's brain had shut down. This beautiful woman, genius, Nobel prize winning, hero who was better at her in every way was touching her ankle.   
  
"No." Moira stuttered, her face feeling warm. "Yes."   
  
Dr. Ziegler chuckled. "Well, which is it?"   
  
_"See, she's laughing at you."_   
  
"Yes, but it's not unbearable." Moira finally managed to reply with the barest shard of confidence.   
  
"Ah! A full sentence, I see you are overqualified to work for Overwatch." Dr. Ziegler chuckled at her own joke.   
  
Moira genuinely laughed. All of her anxiety subsided for the briefest of moments and it was all she needed to finally relax.   
  
Angela beamed a toothy smile. "It seems you'll be just fine, no need to x-ray. I'll wrap it up and you'll be good to go." She stood and grabbed a spool of medical tape.   
  
Moira watched the doctor stand and grab the tape. She couldn't help but follow the lines of her hips, her mind imagining holding them...   
  
_"Pervert!"_ _  
_ "You monster, predator, she's at least a decade younger than you."

_“How dare you look at anyone!”_   
  
Moira felt her face heat up and her hands grip the white paper of the exam table. Every awkward interaction she's ever had with women raced through her mind. This wouldn't be any different, she'd just embarrass herself again. Another woman laughing at her, another boyfriend threatening her, another sad rejection.   
  
"All set!" A singsong voice caught Moira's attention. Her foot and ankle was wrapped. Her sock set neatly next to her knee.   
  
"Thank you." Moira managed to say genuinely. She had been so lost in her thoughts she didn't even register her ankle being wrapped.   
  
"You're welcome, I love your sock garters by the way." Angela said with her own slight flush to her cheeks.   
  
Moira's heart stopped. She looked down to see her pant leg rolled up and her knee and her garters dangling from her calf.   
  
"They keep my socks up!" Was what her flustered mind decided to croak out.   
  
_*Stupid stupid, just say thank you."_   
  
"Thank you." Moira pulled her sock back on, clipping them in place, rolling her pant leg back down over it. She cursed her spindly legs and the need for garters, she felt naked and exposed even though it had just been her damn ankle.   
  
Thankfully Dr. Ziegler just smiled knowingly. "If you have any more issues please feel free to come back anytime. I'd love to talk to you about your cancer research, I've read your last few studies and I'm hoping we could collaborate, Maybe coffee tomorrow?"   
  
For once even Moira's brain was too shocked to say anything negative. She hard read her studies, her studies, read them, Dr. Angela Fucking Ziegler-Mercy-read her studies. Collaborate. Research...coffee.   
  
"That sounds lovely." Moira managed to say without vomiting from being so flustered.   
  
"Excellent, 8am then. I hope the rest of your day is a bit less trippy!" Dr. Ziegler winked and turned shuffling quickly into her office.   
  
Moira just raised a hand and waved.   
  
_"Trippy. Trippy.... trippy? Trip, I tripped..she knows you took something. Of course she did.”_   
  
Dr. Ziegler liked puns apparently.  She'll remember that for later.   
  
Moira gathered her satchel, and gently placed her weight onto her foot. The pain was minimal, the wrap supporting her weakened tendons. With as much dignity as she could Moira walked out of the medical bay and down the corridor to the door labeled "laboratory". Taking a deep breath and composing herself, looking forward to a nice quiet day setting herself up and familiarizing herself with the lab. Moira pushed open the doors and stepped into the dark quiet lab, a relieved smile etching her face.   
  
Suddenly the lights flicked on with a loud chorus of "WELCOME TO OVERWATCH!"  

  


Epilogue:

Angela flopped into her chair and immediately buried her hands into her face. “Trippy? Seriously Ziegler? Trippy?.” She groaned and buried her face into a pile of paperwork on her desk.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
